As communication speed and capacity of communication networks increase more and more, an amount of alarm information handled by a monitoring apparatus used in such a communication network also increases. In such a monitoring apparatus, an alarm generated in a network is sent to a microprocessor as an interrupt indicating signal, and the alarm that causes the interrupt is identified. However, with an increasing amount of alarm information, it takes a long time to identify the alarm, and workload of the microprocessor increases.
There are known methods of collecting alarm information such as a technology that aggregates alarm information using logical OR operations, or a technology that indicates a high-priority alarm by grouping alarms (see, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).